


Best Intentions

by alissabobissa



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Andy Goode is Billy Wisher, Gen, War, come on it's the Future this is not a happy story, fightin' robots, the Future ahh ah ah ahhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissabobissa/pseuds/alissabobissa
Summary: Derek Reece in a moment of fighting in the future.





	Best Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2009. 
> 
> I do not even remotely own any of Terminator.

He thinks the firing has stopped when his friend comes through the opening in the blasted-out wall in a blur of brown and green and white. His ears are ringing and Billy is screaming and gesturing in broad, flailing motions, going so fast once he’s in line against the wall next to him that all Derek can focus on is the white that he can still pick out in the blur.  
  
The firing _has_ stopped, but the ringing persists to filter everything including the explosions he can see in the distance. He looks at Billy’s bloody face dumbly and watches as he continues to throw his arms about wildly. Billy is a good guy, been with him since the tunnels in the early days. Always puts on a brave face in the most desperate of times, always knows where the exits are, always ready to move, and always watches out for Kyle. He’s not the best soldier, but competent. Always has the best intentions, and he figures that should count for more than it does.  
  
He turns his head and sees the white again. It’s his teeth. Billy Wisher has the whitest teeth still left in existence, or so he’s mercilessly teased. Derek tried to get the nickname “Whiter” to stick a few years ago, but when people come in and go out just as quickly, it’s hard to get anything to stick. He still can’t hear what Billy is shouting at him over the ringing, and as he looks around at the other men he realizes that only he and Kyle would know the name Whiter now.   
  
The boom from an explosion rips through the burnt hole of the shelter, and this time Derek can almost feel what he should be hearing. He looks back to Billy’s muffled shouts and can’t stop the grin that shows his own teeth.  
  
Another explosion. Closer again, louder he thinks, and Billy’s teeth are inches from his face. Derek feels himself being shaken by the shoulders while he watches Billy’s mouth move and his expression grow angrier.  
  
Moments later, as Derek and Billy and the others are retreating along the covered hillside, all the noise and buzzing and dark charred landscape come back into sharp, painful focus as Derek finally realizes what Billy had been trying so desperately to get him to hear.  
  
They got Kyle. 


End file.
